Of Crystal Wings and Golden Hearts
by YukiMizuno
Summary: After an accident that kills Mamoru, Usagi is now left as a widow and with suicidal thoughts. But, as she tries to move on, she then thinks of something; who will birth Chibiusa in the future? Will it be the same without Mamoru by her side…? More inside.


**Of Crystal Wings and Golden Hearts**

**By:** Jennifer Gay

**Summary:** A Sailor Moon crossover with… well, you can take a wild guess. After an accident that kills Mamoru, Usagi is now left as a widow and with suicidal thoughts. But, as she tries to move on, she then thinks of something; who will birth Chibiusa in the future? Will it be the same without Mamoru by her side…? Out of grief of not knowing what to do, she prays with all of her heart; her crystal star seed, for an answer… It responds to her request; but in an unlikely way… Turns out, fate works in funny ways that no one can see coming…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SM or EEnE… No matter how much I want to! XD

* * *

><p>It was a somewhat quiet, uneventful summer afternoon here in the small, community town of Peach Creek, Georgia. The sun was slowly started to go down into the distance, with a few crickets starting to chirp in the background. It was here in this little town that we soon come upon small suburban neighborhood named the Peach Creek Cul-De-Sac. It is here where we can see an alleyway of sorts that was made by two fences between the backyards of some houses; this area of the neighborhood was known as 'The Lane', or so the local teens of the small neighborhood call it. Along the Lane, we can see three figures standing along the fence at the end of the Lane near the woods started to come into view; one was a short teen boy, the other a middle-sized teen boy, and the other was a tall teen boy.<p>

"Argh!" shouted the shortest one of the three with irritancy in his voice; his name was Eddy, "Why can't I think up of a scam today?!"

Double D, the middle-sized one, and the brains of the three, looked at Eddy and rolled his eyes, "I highly doubt you'll think of anything if you keep torturing yourself like that, Eddy."

Eddy turned to Double D to make a dirty look at him, "Yeah? Well I don't see you thinking up of anything either, Sockhead!"

Double D only made a heated sigh as his response. It was before he could speak again that they heard a familiar sound to them; their tall friend, named Ed, was chuckling up a storm from beside them, apparently he just thought of something in his head.

"Looks like Ed's spaced out in his own little world once again," Double D stated aloud, placing his right hand on his chin as he did, "He's been doing that a lot lately; and he's telling us all about those weird dreams he's been dreaming recently…"

"Who cares about that now!" snapped Eddy, "We gotta think of a scam for tomor-"

Eddy was soon cut off by a sudden hug from Ed, who also grabbed Double D in his trademark 'Ed-Hug', "Guys, guys! Guess what Sailor Moon did to the monsters again!"

Eddy started to try and squirm out of the hug, "Let me guess; she defeated another monster who stole everyone's energy?" he stated with a bit of a muffle.

"Nope, she defeated another monster who stole everyone's energy!" Ed chimed.

"… T-That's great, Ed," Double D gasped a little from the hug, "But you can let go of us now."

"… Oops," Ed muttered a little as he lets his two friends out of his hug, "Sorry!"

"It's quite alright, Ed," Double D started to say to him, "I'm pretty sure I am use to your hugs by-"

"Hey! I just thought of the perfect scam!" Eddy suddenly chirped out, catching Double D off guard a little at the interruption, "We can use Lumpy's ideas to make a play!" you could practically see the dollar signs in his eyes now, "We can make millions with this junk; I can tell!"

"Oh come now, Eddy," replied Double D, "Don't exploits Ed's dreams into a scam again; remember the time when we let Ed let his imagination roam free? Everyone ended up on his Chunky Puffs-covered wall for the whole day!"

"I know that!" barked back Eddy, "I'll be makin' sure that doesn't happen this time, jeez!"

Double D made a small sigh, "Even so, who do you think would even want to play the part of the girl character he mentions; you know, Sailor Moon? And even the rest of these 'Sailor Senshi' he talks about?"

"… Guys."

"Huh, that _is_ a good question…" hummed Eddy, thinking about it for a moment, "I don't think Nazz or Sarah would do; and the Kankers finally moved away…"

"And thank goodness for that too!" Double D pitched in.

"Guys?!"

"Hmm?" both Eddy and Double D questioned as they turned to Ed, who was staring off into the woods, "What is it, Monobrow?" Eddy asked.

"I see a shiny light in the woods!" Ed stated as he pointed towards the woods.

"Huh?" muttered his two friends with confusion; when they looked in the direction Ed was pointing at, they did not see any kind of light at all, "There isn't anything there, Ed," Eddy stated.

"But I can see it!" Ed continued to say, "It's getting really, really bright too!"

Double D made a sigh at his friend, "Ed, I do not know what you think you are seeing, because there's-"

"I must go after the shiny light!" Ed interrupted Double D's statement running off into the woods as he did.

"Ed?!" shouted both Double D and Eddy, "Geez, what is with him today?!" Eddy continued to say.

"I suggest we follow him," Double D stated as he turned to Eddy, "It's becoming dark now and he could get lost in there."

Eddy made an irritated sigh, "Fine, let's hurry up and get this over with!"

Meanwhile, we could see Ed running through the woods, heading towards the light that only he could see. As he was getting closer to the light, he had to cover his eyes a little from the brightness of it. After about thirty seconds of running, he was now face to face with the light, which was in the middle of a clearing in the woods. It was when he was walking over to the light that he noticed it was now dimming down, and he could finally see what the light was…

"A girl…?" Ed questioned with confusion.

Indeed it was a girl, a blond haired girl with two, long bobbed pigtails that about the same age as him. She was currently lying on the ground, and the light was coming from around her chest. When the light finally died down, Ed could finally see what the source of the light was; a golden, heart-shaped brooch with white wings on the side. There was a crescent moon in the middle of it as well…

"That thingy…" Ed started to say as he widened his eyes, "It's-"

"Ed!" barked a voice from behind him as he turned to see Eddy and Double D coming up to him, "What're tryin' to-"

Eddy was interrupted by a gasp from Double D, "Eddy, there's a girl here!"

"Say what…?" Eddy muttered before looking at what was behind Ed, "What the heck?!"

Soon the two other Ed's rushed over to Ed and the girl to see if she was okay.

"Is she okay, Double D?" Eddy asked.

"… She seems to be fine, Eddy," Double D replied, "It looks like she's just sleeping…"

Ed, in the meantime, was being quiet for once… that is until he said, "It's her…!"

"Huh?" questioned Double D and Eddy, "What're you talkin' about Ed?" Eddy asked.

Ed soon turned his shocked expression to that of happiness, "It's her! It's really her!" he started to say, bouncing up and down a little as he did, "It's Sailor Moon! Sai-lor-Moooon!"

"Ed, please calm down!" Double D tried to say to him, trying to shush Ed's loud voice, but it was ineffective. The three started to hear the girl stir from her sleep; she was waking up.

"Good job, Lummox," Eddy hissed a little to Ed, "You woke her up."

"No problem, Eddy!" Ed simply replied, making Double D and Eddy sigh a heated sigh.

Soon the girl opened up her eyes halfway, revealing bright, shimmering ocean blue eyes, "M-Mamo-chan…?" she muttered as she turned her head towards the direction of Ed, blinking her eyes in a sleepy way as she did. A small smile crept up on her face.

Double D and Eddy looked at him as well, wondering why the girl was focused on Ed, who was blinking his eyes in confusion, "Mamo-what?" he asked back.

It was then that the girl seemed to come into her senses even more; "Eh…?" she muttered as she then noticed the three Ed's fully, "… Oh my gosh!" she gasped with surprise as she jolted up into a sitting position from where she was lying down at. She then looked around to see that she was in a forest, "W-Where am I…?!" she gasped again as she realized something odd, _'Wait, why am I speaking in English…?!'_

"U-Umm… are you alright, Miss?" Double D asked.

"Huh…? Oh! Y-Yes, I'm fine…" the girl replied as she soon got up from where she was on the ground, "Where am I?" she repeated again.

"You're in Peach Creek, Georgia, US of A," Eddy stated with an arched eyebrow, "You didn't know that?"

"U-Umm…" the girl muttered a little, lowering her head slightly with a thought, _'Okay, I'm in America… But why?'_

Eddy looked at her with more suspicion before asking, "Who are you anyway?"

"… You mean my name?" the girl asked, pausing to think about something, _'Should I use my real name, or make something up?'_ she thought.

"Oh, oh! I know who you are!" Ed started to say with a smile growing on his face, "You are the sailor suited soldier of the moon; Sailor Moon!"

The girl widened her eyes with shock at what he said, looking at him with disbelief, "What?" she gasped.

Double D made a sigh at Ed's statement, "Please excuse him for his odd ramblings," he started to say to the girl, "He's been having these weird dreams and visions for the past couple of weeks…"

"That we're gonna make a profit off of soon!" Eddy chimed in with Double D's statement, "What he's been saying is a gold mine of a story!"

"But… I'm not making it up," Ed stated with a hint of sadness.

"… Oh!" gasped Double D as he then looked up at the sky; it was almost completely dark from their vantage point, "We need to get back to the Cul-De-Sac, fellows," he stated, "It's becoming late…" he then turned to the girl, "If you are lost, you might want to follow us out of the woods, Miss… umm…"

"Usagi," the girl stated with a small smile, "My name is Usagi Tsukino."

Ed widened his eyes a little when she said her name; a strange feeling was starting to develop in his chest, "I feel warm in my udder, you guys," he stated, placing his right hand on his chest.

"You mean your heart, Ed; not udder," Double D corrected him, "I thought we all discussed this last year…"

"You're probably gettin' heartburn or something," Eddy replied to Ed, "It'll go away."

"… Okay…" Ed stated back, still not convinced at what Eddy said.

Soon the four teens started to venture out of the forest clearing, heading back to the Cul-De-Sac as they did. It was while the four of them were walking that Usagi told them she had no place to stay. Feeling pity for her situation, Double D offered her to let her stay at his place, which she accepted. Eventually, they made it out; and just in time as well. It was now completely dark; with the exceptions of a few lights from the lampposts and houses.

"Well, I guess we will see each other again in the morning," Double D stated as he turned to Ed and Eddy.

"You bet, Sockhead!" Eddy started to say, "We all gotta get started on that scam tomorrow!"

Double D made a heated sigh, "Of course," he replied. He then turned to Usagi, "Well then, let's get going."

"Right," Usagi replied. The two of them started to walk away, but not before they heard a goodbye from Ed, "Bye Double D! Bye Usagi!" he stated with a wave of goodbye to them.

Eddy made a loud yawn, "Geez, I'm tired," he muttered. He glanced to Ed, who was still waving his arms towards where Double D and Usagi went off to, "Hey… Monobrow!"

"Huh?" questioned Ed as he turned to Eddy, "Yes Eddy?" he asked.

"You're gonna have to tell me everything you know about Sailor Moon for the scam tomorrow," Eddy started to say, "Don't forgot it!"

"Oh, I won't forget!" Ed replied with a wide grin on his face.

"You better not," Eddy stated back as he then started to walk off towards his house. It was about a few seconds later that he noticed that Ed was not following, "Ed, what're you waitin' for, a taxi? Go home!"

"… Oh, right!" Ed stated as he then started to walk off towards his house as well, chuckling innocently as he did.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a dense, fog covered area, we could see a tall, feminine figure with a long, key-like staff. She was standing in front of a huge, ivory colored door and was looking at a crystal sphere in front of her; it had an image of both Usagi and Ed within it. The figure made a small sigh, "It seems the queen's destiny has changed, as will the future," she stated to herself in a deep voice, "I must inform the past Senshi of her location and of their new… predicaments."<p> 


End file.
